Network switches, network routers, storage switches, memory controllers, bus controllers, and other routing devices receive data at a set of ingress ports and transmit the data at a set of egress ports. Switching circuitry within the device carries each data packet from its ingress port to its egress port based on the data packet's eventual destination. This switching circuitry may take many forms and in some examples, it may include a crossbar, which is a structure with a set of switches arranged in a matrix such that each ingress port is coupled to each egress port by a switch. By activating a given switch, a data packet is carried from the ingress port to the corresponding egress port. The crossbar or other switching circuitry may have a limit on the number of data packets that may be routed concurrently, and to avoid conflicts, each packet may be allotted a window of time to be sent over the switching circuitry.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements.